disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck (comic book)/Cover Gallery
The following is a gallery of covers to issues of Donald Duck. Issues Dell Comics (1941-1962) Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold.jpg| October 1942 Donald and mummy ring comic.jpg| September 1943 Donald Duck in Frozen Gold.jpg| January 1945 Donald Duck in Terror of the Lake.jpg| May 1946 2631852-fourcolor147.jpg| May 1947 Donald Duck in Ghost of the Grotto.jpg| August 1947 Christmasonbearmountain-0.jpg| December 1947 Old_castle's_secret.jpg| June 1948 Sheriffofbulletvalley.jpg| October 1948 Lost_in_the_Andes.jpg| April 1949 Donald_Duck_and_the_Pixilated_Parrot.jpg| July 1950 Inoldcalifornia.jpg| May 1951 Crocodile Collector Cover.png| September 1951 Donald_Duck_in_Rags_to_Riches.jpg| November 1951 Shacktown.jpg| January 1952 468938-fc379.jpg| March 1952 2593565-fourcolor394.jpg| May 1952 Donald Duck and the Golden Helmet.jpg| July 1952 2592665-fourcolor422.jpg| September 1952 Donald Duck in Trick or Treat.jpg| November 1952 DonaldDuck_issue_32.jpg| November 1953 Donald comic - Rain.JPG| January 1954 DonaldDuck_issue_74.jpg| November 1960 DonaldDuck_issue_77.jpg| May 1961 DonaldDuck_issue_80.jpg| November 1961 Gold Key Comics / Whitman Publishing (1962-1984) Tumblr inline mgllu5pYec1r0mvs7.jpg| May 1965 Donald duck comic 104.jpg| November 1965 DonaldDuck_issue_114.jpg| July 1967 DonaldDuck_issue_119.jpg| May 1968 DonaldDuck_issue_120.jpg| July 1968 DonaldDuck issue 128.jpg| November 1969 Il fullxfull.701568396 70az.jpg| September 1970 DonaldDuck_issue_138.jpg| July 1971 Tumblr inline mgllyknoYx1r0mvs7.jpg| March 1972 DonaldDuck issue 151.jpg| September 1973 Donald duck comic 169.jpg| March 1976 DonaldDuck issue 175.jpg| September 1976 DonaldDuck issue 190.jpg| December 1977 DonaldDuck_issue_191.jpg| January 1978 DonaldDuck issue 208.jpg| June 1979 DonaldDuck issue 212.jpg| October 1979 DonaldDuck issue 216.jpg| February 1980 DonaldDuck issue 223.jpg| November 1980 DonaldDuck_issue_226.jpg| February 1981 DonaldDuck issue 231.jpg| September 1981 DonaldDuck issue 234.jpg| December 1981 DonaldDuck issue 237.jpg| March 1982 Donald duck comic 240.jpg| May 1982 Donald duck comic 245.jpg| 1984 Gladstone Publishing (1986-1990, 1993-1997) DonaldDuck_issue_248.jpg| September 1986 DonaldDuck issue 250.jpg| November 4, 1986 DonaldDuck_issue_255.jpg| July 1987 DonaldDuck_issue_256.jpg| August 1987 DonaldDuck_issue_262.jpg| March 1988 DonaldDuck issue 270.jpg| December 27, 1988 DonaldDuck_issue_271.jpg| March 14, 1989 DonaldDuck_issue_273.jpg| May 2, 1989 DonaldDuck issue 276.jpg| August 1, 1989 DonaldDuck issue 277.jpg| October 10, 1989 DonaldDuck issue 280.jpg| July 1993 DonaldDuck issue 282.jpg| November 1993 Donald Duck -283.jpg| January 4, 1994 Donald Duck -284.jpg| March 1, 1994 DonaldDuck_issue_285.jpg| May 3, 1994 DonaldDuck issue 286.jpg| July 5, 1994 DonaldDuck_issue_287.jpg| September 6, 1994 Donald Duck -290.jpg| March 7, 1995 DonaldDuck_issue_292.jpg| July 4, 1995 DonaldDuck issue 297.jpg| May 1996 DonaldDuck_issue_303.jpg| April 1997 DonaldDuck issue 307.jpg| December 1997 Gemstone Publishing (2003-2006) DonaldDuckAndFriends_308.jpg| October 2003 DonaldDuck_issue_309.jpg| November 2003 DonaldDuckAndFriends 310.jpg| December 2003 DonaldDuckAndFriends 311.jpg| January 2004 DonaldDuckAndFriends 312.jpg| February 2004 DonaldDuckAndFriends 313.jpg| March 2004 DonaldDuckAndFriends 314.jpg| April 2004 DonaldDuck_issue_315.jpg| April 14, 2004 DonaldDuckAndFriends_316.jpg| June 2004 Donald_Duck_no317.jpg| June 9, 2004 DonaldDuckAndFriends_318.jpg| August 2004 DonaldDuck_issue_319.jpg| August 11, 2004 DonaldDuckAndFriends 320.jpg| October 2004 DonaldDuckAndFriends 321.jpg| November 2004 DonaldDuckAndFriends 322.jpg| December 2004 DonaldDuckAndFriends 323.jpg| January 2005 DonaldDuckAndFriends 324.jpg| February 2005 DonaldDuckAndFriends 325.jpg| March 2005 DonaldDuckAndFriends 326.jpg| April 2005 DonaldDuckAndFriends 327.jpg| May 2005 DonaldDuckAndFriends 328.jpg| June 2005 DonaldDuckAndFriends 329.jpg| July 2005 DonaldDuckAndFriends_330.jpg| August 2005 Donald Duck -331.jpg| August 10, 2005 Donald Duck -332.jpg| September 14, 2005 DonaldDuckAndFriends_333.jpg| November 2005 Donald Duck -334.jpg| November 7, 2005 DonaldDuckAndFriends_335.jpg| January 2006 DonaldDuck_issue_336.jpg| January 9, 2006 DonaldDuck_issue_337.jpg| February 2006 DonaldDuckAndFriends 338.jpg| April 2006 DonaldDuckAndFriends 339.jpg| May 2006 DonaldDuckAndFriends 340.jpg| June 2006 DonaldDuckAndFriends 341.jpg| July 2006 DonaldDuck issue 342.jpg| August 2006 DonaldDuckAndFriends 343.jpg| September 2006 DonaldDuckAndFriends 344.jpg| October 2006 DonaldDuckAndFriends 345.jpg| November 2006 DonaldDuckAndFriends 346.jpg| December 2006 Boom! Studios (2009-2011) DonaldDuck issue 347A.jpg| November 4, 2009 DonaldDuck issue 348A.jpg| December 2, 2009 DonaldDuck issue 348B.jpg| December 2, 2009 DonaldDuck issue 349A.jpg| January 6, 2010 DonaldDuck issue 349B.jpg| January 6, 2010 DonaldDuck issue 351B.jpg| February 24, 2010 DonaldDuck issue 353A.jpg| April 21, 2010 DonaldDuck issue 353B.jpg| April 21, 2010 DonaldDuck_issue_354A.jpg| May 19, 2010 DonaldDuck issue 361.jpg| December 15, 2010 DonaldDuck issue 362.jpg| January 12, 2011 DonaldDuck_issue_363A.jpg| February 16, 2011 DonaldDuck issue 366.jpg| May 11, 2011 DonaldDuck issue 367.jpg| June 8, 2011 IDW Publishing (2015-present) Donald Duck Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg| May 20, 2015 Donald Duck Comic 1 Cover 2.jpg| May 20, 2015 DonaldDuck issue 368 Tomorrowland variant.png| May 20, 2015 DonaldDuck_issue_368_SDCC_variant.jpg| July 9, 2015 Donald Duck Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg| June 24, 2015 DonaldDuck issue 369 subscriber cover.jpg| June 24, 2015 DonaldDuck issue 369 Disneyland variant.png| June 24, 2015 DonaldDuck issue 370 regular cover.jpg| July 29, 2015 Donald Duck Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg| July 29, 2015 DonaldDuck issue 370 Fantasyland cover.jpg| July 29, 2015 Donald Duck Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg| August 19, 2015 Donald Duck Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg| August 19, 2015 DonaldDuck_issue_371_Epcot_cover.jpg| August 19, 2015 DonaldDuck_issue_372_regular_cover.jpg| September 23, 2015 DonaldDuck_issue_372_subscriber_cover.jpg| September 23, 2015 DonaldDuck_issue_372_RI_cover.jpg| September 23, 2015 DonaldDuck issue 373 regular cover.jpg| October 21, 2015 DonaldDuck issue 373 subscriber cover.jpg| October 21, 2015 DonaldDuck issue 373 RI cover.jpg| October 21, 2015 STK688540.jpg| November 18, 2015 STK688541.jpg| November 18, 2015 DONALD_DUCK_-8.jpg| December 2, 2015 DONALD_DUCK_-8_SUBSCRIPTION_VAR.jpg| December 2, 2015 DonaldDuck issue 375 RI cover.jpg| December 2, 2015 STK692614.jpg| January 13, 2016 DonaldDuck issue 376 subscriber cover.jpg| January 13, 2016 DonaldDuck issue 377 regular cover.jpg| February 17, 2016 DonaldDuck issue 377 subscriber cover.jpg| February 17, 2016 DonaldDuck issue 378 subscriber cover.jpg| March 16, 2016 DonaldDuck_379_regular_cover.jpg| April 20, 2016 DonaldDuck_379_Wild_Ride_variant.jpg| April 20, 2016 DonaldDuck issue 380.jpg| May 11, 2016 DonaldDuck issue 380 subscriber cover.jpg| May 11, 2016 DonaldDuck 381 regular cover.jpg| June 8, 2016 DonaldDuck 381 subscriber cover.jpg| June 8, 2016 DonaldDuck 381 Dumbo cover.jpg| June 8, 2016 DonaldDuck_382_cover.jpg| July 6, 2016 DonaldDuck 382 sub cover.jpg| July 6, 2016 DonaldDuck 382 RI cover.jpg| July 6, 2016 DonaldDuck 383 sub cover.jpg| August 10, 2016 DonaldDuck 384 regular cover.jpg| September 21, 2016 DonaldDuck 384 sub cover.jpg| September 21, 2016 DonaldDuck 384 RI cover.jpg| September 21, 2016 DonaldDuck 385 regular cover.jpg| October 12, 2016 DonaldDuck 385 sub cover.jpg| October 12, 2016 Category:Galleries